Cujo's Wish Is Desiree's Command
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: Ever wonder what wound happen if Desiree granted Cujo's wishes?


Cujo Wish is Desiree's Command

"Cujo! Wait! Cujo no, get back here! Oh no, don't pee on that! CUJO!" Danny yelled, flying after his ghostly companion. _Great, _Danny thought to himself, _Just great. I finally get him back to the Ghost Zone for more than an hour, and look what happens! _Cujo was now running frantic around Amity Park, AGAIN, with Danny right on his tail. _Almost got him, almost got him... _Danny reached his arm out, ready to grab the puppies collar, when suddenly...

"Oh looooook! It's the Ghost Boy!" In an instant, two Hispanic arms had a death grip around Danny's middle.

"Ackkk! Cujo! *cough* Cujo come back!" Danny chocked out.

"Ooooh, I love you Ghost Boy! I'll love you forever and ever! We have a great day planned!" Paulina exclaimed as she dragged Danny away.

Cujo blinked. _Hmmm, what silly humans. _He thought. _Hey, whats that?_ A metal cylinder lay in the grass that Danny had propped. It smelled kinda funny... so of course Cujo just HAD to investigate it. He sniffed it, and as he did so his little charcoal nose pressed against it. The cap fell off, and purple smoke puffed into the air, followed by a genie ghost.

"Free! Oh free at last!" Desiree the ghost yelled happily.

"Grrrrrrrr! Arff Arff!" Cujo knew who this was. An enemy. Now that Danny was gone, He'd have to re-catch this villain himself.

"Huh? Oh, a ghostly mutt! How adorable." Desiree muttered. "Well a being just the same. I am Desiree, the wish granting ghost! Your wish is my command!"

"Grrrrr-" Cujo stopped as he heard the word 'wish'. He grinned mischievously. HIS wish was HER command. He could definitely use this to his advantage. "Arff Arff Arff! Grrrrarfff!" Cujo barked.

"Really?" Desiree asked. "Thats really what your wishing for? That could be dangerous..."

"Grrrrr!"

"Hey! I never said that was a bad thing! Your wish is my command, pup!" With a snap of her fingers, clouds gathered and thunder sounded above. Cujo sat, his nose up to the sky, waiting. Just then, a small object fell from the sky, landing at his feet. A dog bone. Another. A chew toy. Than a cat. It was raining bones, toys and cats! His wish really was coming true! Cujo ran threw the fields, catching bones out of the sky, gnawing on chew toys, chasing cats. This was great. But yet... something was missing. Cujo went to find Desiree, running past the cotton candy trees, and chocolate rivers, Desiree must be granting these wishes to others.

"Arff Arff Arrrufff!" Cujo barked as he found her.

"What another wish? Fine pup." Another snap of her fingers, and a large, mansion sized dog house appeared behind him. His new home in Amity Park was great, cats in butler suits bringing him all the food and drinks he wanted, an indoor pool, flat screen TV's in every room, life was great. _Hmmm... is this really the life for me? _Cujo though as he chewed on a bone. _I mean, life is great and all. All the toys I want fall from the sky, and I have a mansion and cat butlers. But I feel as if I'm forgetting something..._

Meanwhile...

"Danny tell us again about how you defeated the evil ghost hunter!" Star asked.

After Danny was dragged away, Paulina had dragged him to her bedroom, where Valerie, Star, Dash and Kwan were waiting. For a while now, Danny had gone on and on about his victories.

"Which time?" Danny asked. "When I saved the Fenton's on there fishing trip, or-"

"Wow, look, it's raining dog bones!" Dash interrupted.

_Dog bones... oh no! _Danny thought. _Desiree must've somehow gotten out of the thermos, but how... oh. _Danny noticed the thermos missing from his back pocket. _Great. Now she must be granting wishes to Cujo! Only he or Tucker would wish for meaty bones to fall from the sky..._

"You guys, I gotta go. You know, duties and all..." Danny began.

"Say no more Phantom!" Dash said. "Go on out there and save Amity Park!"

Then Danny was off, searching for Cujo...

Back To Cujo

"Arff Arff!" Cujo demanded. Again and again he was wishing, trees turning into fire hydrants, citizens turning into mail men... he only had one more idea.

"Arfff arff aruff!" He demanded! Another snap of the fingers, and the wish was granted, before Desiree was knocked to the side by an ecto blast.

"Cujo stop it!" Danny ordered, firing more blasts. "The more wishes you make, the stronger she gets!" Odd though, Desiree seemed awful slow. _Cujo made so many wishes that she's over wished! _Danny realized. Just another blast, and into the thermos she went.

"Yesss!" Danny yelled, than turned to Cujo. "Cujo, never do that again! You were just lucky that you over wished her! Now go home!"

"Oh really ghost boy! Make me!" Cujo snapped.

"Bad boy Cuj- did you just.. talk?" Danny stammered.

"In a matter of fact I did. Sure I wished for toys to fall from the sky, mansions and fire hydrants, but my last wish had to be the best. Now the only thing you have that I don't is a human form and thumbs. You aren't my superior now. If you excuse me, I'll be going back to one of my mansions." Cujo then walked away, leaving a very confused Danny.

"That didn't just happen." Danny said to himself. "Just close your eyes Danny, when you open them, everything will be gone." He then closed his eyes. _1, 2, 3, open_. Danny opened his eyes, and rubbed them. He then looked up to the sky, no clouds.

"Yes! It was a dream! All just a dream! I knew it! I-" Danny never finished his sentence, before he was knocked out by a large cat, that had fallen from the sky..


End file.
